1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complex tuner module used in a television (TV) or a set-top box, and more particularly, to a complex tuner module through which users may simultaneously view and record a plurality of television channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital broadcasting may be divided into terrestrial broadcasting using a terrestrial wave or a cable and satellite broadcasting using a satellite wave. Therefore, in the case of a tuner receiving a broadcasting signal, a terrestrial tuner and a satellite tuner are separately manufactured and used.
According to the related art, a method in which a single TV (or a set-top box) receives and uses only any one of a terrestrial wave and a satellite wave has mainly been used. However, in accordance with customer demand, a technology for receiving both a terrestrial wave and a satellite wave in a TV (or a set-top box) by mounting the respective terrestrial wave and the satellite wave receiving tuner chips together in a signal tuner module has been recently developed.
However, in a case in which a plurality of tuner chips are mounted in a single module as described above, interference is caused between the individual tuner chips, influencing TV image reception quality, thereby deteriorating the image reception quality.
In addition, this problem is further intensified in the case in which further tuner chips (for example, four tuner chips) are mounted in the single module. Therefore, a complex tuner module having a structure allowing for the shielding of interference between the tuner chips is in demand.